Of Monsters and Men
by thecynicaleuropean
Summary: Your favorite blonde haired villain is back. Now 40% more insane, 100% fun - can he be stopped, or will he prove as simply too much to handle for Kim? And what happens when Global Justice gets involved? Can Ron be saved? Can the world be saved? Click here to find out!


All characters featured in this story are property of Disney. I make no claims to any of these characters.

The story takes place a few months after the events that occurred during the episode "Stop Team Go".

It wasn't a busy saturday in Middleton, Colorado. And the main street was empty, except for one boy that was slowly making his way down the pavement towards Middleton mall.

He was walking down the street, visibly in a slump. His girlfriend had just told him that she wanted to buy him something special for their three-quarter-versary, so she booked him a tour in Granny Crockett's cookie factory. Ron was ecstatic, then confused, shocked and ultimately depressed. How would you react if your girlfriend got you the most amazing and thoughtful present and you completely forgot to buy her anything?

Technically speaking, he did not forget. Ron never knew he was supposed to get her anything in the first place. Just what the heck is a 'three-quarter-versary' supposed to mean anyways? Are there not enough holidays already? There's Valentine's day, Labour day, July 4th, Cheesecake day*,... Sigh, so many already exciting events and they have to make new ones. It's all probably a scheme by the big corporations to make you buy stuff you don't need for people who don't even want them in the first place.

Just like when your grandma gets your a sweater for your birthday. It's absolutely hideous, it itches and makes you feel like your insides are on fire, but you can't bring yourself to tell your grandma the truth, so you say you love it, throw it in your closet and only wear it when grandma comes over for a visit.

Since he was so deep in thought, walking down main street and searching the window-cases of shops for an adequate gift for Kim, he failed to notice a black van driving up to him at a surprisingly slow speed for the regular main street traffic. Just as the van pulled up right next to the blond boy in thought, the doors opened and out jumped three men dressed in dark orange overalls. Moving swiftly and with purpose, two of the men grabbed Ron's hands, while the third wrapped his hand around the boy's mouth. Surprised by the set of events, the abductee offered no real resistance to the three men, who dragged him off to the van, closed the doors and drove off.

It wasn't a busy saturday in Middleton, Colorado. And the main street was completely empty.

* * *

When he woke up, he noticed that he was in a dark warehouse. Sitting in a chair. Tied up. With a gag in his mouth. I wish I could say he kept his cool, did not panic at all and managed to weasel his way out of his situation. Oh, how I wish I could say that, but I can't.

He freaked out. Completely and utterly panicked and started struggling with the rope that held his hands and legs firmly in place. His wrists were developing burns and the lack of oxygen made him dizzy and lightheaded. Not too long after, a familiar figure approached the boy holding an open metal box, he set the box down next to the tied up boy and smiled widely. He pulled out the rag out of Ron's mouth and looked him directly in the eyes. Ron's eyes darted from the man to the content of the box when he visibly started shaking.

"No. Please, don't." the boy pled.

The dark haired man, wearing a dark purple overall, sporting an eyepatch and a goatee just smiled and kneeled down next to Ron.

"We meet again, mister Stoppable." he said menacingly.

"Please, you don't know what you are doing. He is dangerous." Ron yelled out, his voice trembling with fear.

Gemini simply shook his head and smiled once more. "I once offered you a position in my organisation. You refused, but I believe it is only fair I make the same offer to him." he said, his voice calm and composed, as if he was ordering a burger.

Gemini just nodded his head in Ron's general direction, and suddenly the three men from earlier came out of the shadows. One of them reached underneath the chair Ron was tied to and pulled a lever. Out of the blue, the chair tilted backwards, like one of those dentist chairs, making Ron lie rather than sit.

"You can't control him. I beg you, don't do this! You can't reason with him, don't trust him, please!" the boy in the chair yelled out loud.

As if on cue, the second man in orange stuffed the rag back into Ron's mouth and stepped aside. Gemini took the object out of the box and walked around the tied up boy and two of his henchmen grabbed Ron by his arms and fixated him in place.

The boy tried to resist, to struggle, to scream, to run, but all was in vain. His legs were no longer touching the ground due to the chair's angle, and the henchmen's action completely immobilized his upper body as well. As Gemini approached the boy from the behind, he nodded to the third man who walked up to Ron and grabbed his head.

Now completely powerless, Ron closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

The object from the metal clad box now firmly in Gemini's hands slowly made its way onto the scalp of the blonde boy. Gemini buckled the helmet underneath Ronald's chin and stepped back. He was told the first Attitudinator helmet exploded and he wasn't willing to take any chances. He lost one arm already.

Now at a safe distance, the metal-handed villain nodded to the man who was holding Ron's head, and the henchman understood. He pushed the big blue button in the center of the contraption and backed away swiftly. Muffled screams came from the boy's mouth as the machine was working its magic on the innocent victim, much to Gemini's delight. When the machine finished, it let out a weak buzz, then a stronger crack and lit up red. Its task was complete.

Giddy and encouraged, the one-eyed villain approached the boy, now from his front and grinned widely. It didn't take long before he broke the silence.

"Welcome, Mr. Zorpox."

The boy's eyes opened suddenly and stared into the face of his captor. The cold stare nearly made Gemini flinch, but he kept his composure. Ron looked around the warehouse he was being held a couple of times before replying.

"Stoppable". He said cooly.

"I beg your pardon?" A confused Gemini asked.

"My name is Ron Stoppable." The boy said with the same level of coldness in his voice.

"Hold on a moment." Gemini interjected. "According to GJ's file, the last time you were affected by the Attitudinator you called yourself Zorpox. Do you remember that?"

"I am afraid you have it all wrong." Ronald replied. "I never called myself Zorpox, I just wore the costume. I'd suggest you get your facts straight -but then again, you did jump on the Ron Factor band wagon like teenage girls on Justin Bieber concert tickets. Dealing with idiots can be so frustrating." he stated matter-of-factly.

Mildly aggravated for being called an idiot, Gemini wasn't going to back down. "Then why the Z in the middle of your chest?!"

The boy smirked and replied. "Well excuuuse me for not doing a wardrobe change, I was busy building doomsday devices and updating my wardrobe was not top of my priorities. Now get me out of this chair!" he practically yelled.

Gemini simply looked at his henchmen and nodded slightly. The men walked up to the chair and began untying the ropes that held Ron in place. Once they were done, Ron stood up and started rubbing his wrists aggressively. A cheerful Gemini met his gaze and spoke up.

"Very well then mister Stoppable. I have an interesting proposition for you. Your … counterpart was foolish enough to refuse me the first time, but I think you are a much wiser man than him. What I am willing to offer you is…"

"... You know, he was right." A smiling Ron interrupted Gemini. He cast his gaze downwards and shook his head from side to side. After a short moment, he looked up sternly at Gemini. His eyes blue, cold and menacing. He grinned widely. "You shouldn't have trusted me."

Having said that, Ron spun out and kicked Gemini square in the chest. The dark haired villain tripped over and skid a good few feet over the cold warehouse floor. Still using his momentum, Ron threw a solid punch at one of the henchmen with his right arm. The punch struck the henchman in the face and made him back off a few feet with his arms firmly planted on his nose in pain.

Pressing his advantage, Ron turned to the remaining two. Thinking the henchmen had advantage in numbers, they tried to rush their assailant down. One of the henchmen tried to tackle the boy onto the ground, but failed miserably when the boy sidestepped and kneed his stomach. The other had more luck. He managed to score a hit, albeit a terribly placed one on the boy's shoulder. He was ready to cheer when the boy lost balance and began to fall on the ground, but his celebration was stopped when he felt the boy's grip on his right wrist. They both fell on the ground, and while they boy managed to do a somersault, the much less flexible henchman splat on the ground, arms wide.

He stood up and found the boy already awaiting his next move. The man tried to look for support, but one of his comrades was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach and the other one was sitting down holding his face. He was alone.

Ron was fairly puzzled. Is it a rule that all henchmen are incompetent? He'd figure Gemini could at least spring for Hench's employees, but apparently he was wrong. The two he took down didn't even offer a fight and the third one was filled with fear. That much he could tell. He managed to dodge a poorly executed punch by the henchman, and feigned a right hook of his own. When the man attempted to block his attack, he kicked out and hit the man's knee cap. As expected, he fell down like a sack of potatoes. Pressing his advantage, he grabbed the man by his head and with his knee kicked the man's stomach repeatedly. After a while, he threw the man away, making him fall on the floor with a loud thud.

He started walking towards the downed goon, ready to end the fight, when a dart-like object flew past his eyes and embedded itself in the warehouse wall. Ron turned to his left to find the source of the projectile, when he saw a very pissed off Gemini standing straight with his metal arm pointed at Ron.

"You missed."

"Did I?" Gemini asked with malicious glee.

Ron turned sharply towards the dart and noticed that the dart was blinking red furiously. He quickly took flight and leaped away from the dart, just moments before the dark exploded in a ball of fire. Standing up and dusting himself off, he shot Gemini a glare that rivaled his own and clenched his fists fiercely. The villain, deciding he's had enough unloaded a barrage of darts in Ron's direction. However, the blond sidekick kept dodging the darts by shifting left or right randomly, and all of the darts embedded themselves in the far away corner of the warehouse, much to Gemini's ire and surprise.

He had to keep dodging. At distance, Gemini held the advantage, but in close quarters? He'd have no chance. Retaining this philosophy, he kept shifting his body randomly, essentially preventing Gemini's attempts at taking aim. However the closer he got the harder was it for him to dodge the darts, and he nearly fainted when a dart nearly missed his neck, grazing his shoulder and ripping the sleeve on his jersey. Now within arm's length away from Gemini, he decided to cash in on his momentum and leaned backwards, using the thrust he had to slide on the cold floor and swipe the one eyed villain off his feet.

Gemini genuinely did not expect this turn of events. Taken by surprise, he fell on the floor but quickly recovered by rolling away to the right, thus avoiding the oncoming blow that followed the boy's attack. He used his hands and knees to stand up and took up a fighting stance.

Now, it was Ronald's turn to be surprised. For such a large man, Gemini was actually pretty fast and agile. When the villain managed to avoid his blow and recover so quickly, Ron figured out that Gemini is more than meets the eye.

"Wouldn't peg you for the martial arts type." Ron said with a smirk.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, mister Stoppable." he replied. Having said that, he broke his fighting stance and took aim with his hand at Ron.

Taken aback by this turn of events, Ron leaped to the side and barely avoided something that strongly resembled a fishing net, only it was much larger and had jolts of electricity running along it. From the ground, he managed to take note of the hulking man charging him, with his iron hand now firmly in a fist that was hurtling straight at his face. He rolled to the side and felt shivers run down his spine when he heard a loud thud and saw the three inch deep crack that his fist managed to create once coming in contact with the concrete floor. He wasn't given much chance to think, as Gemini was once again on him, throwing blow after blow.

With significant difficulty, he managed to avoid Gemini's blows. Normally, he'd try to block and counter, but he figured that if he tried to meet his iron hand head-on, his own strength would probably give out. So he simply let Gemini stay on the offensive and wear himself out, hoping for an opening so he could finish the battle soon. He too was beginning to tire.

"You aren't the most subtle villain, you know." he said as he managed to barely dodge Gemini's strike at his lower abdomen.

"What is that,.. supposed,.. to mean?" Gemini retorted between blows to Ron's chest and face, all of which he managed to dodge.

"Your plan. It's so obvious, yet so flawed." Ron replied before sending a punch at Gemini, who managed to place his metal hand in the direction of the boy's blow. Ron managed to quickly recover, he pulled his hand back and shook it fiercely. "You figured that if you 'turned me evil'..." he said that part with a deep sarcastic tone "... I'd naturally join your little club. I mean, you're evil, I'm evil - it's a match made in heaven, isn't it?" he said and grinned widely.

"Then join me! Together, we can accomplish greatness. The World Wide Evil Empire will rise and destroy everything that dares to oppose us! Countries will crumble and leaders will kneel before Gemin..- oof!" As Gemini continued into his rant, he slowly let his defense fall further and further into the monologue, Ron saw this opportunity and took advantage of it by sending a kick into Gemini's solar plexus. The villain stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" he said with a smile as he was jumping up and down - still in his fighting stance, inwardly cheering that his little distraction worked. "Oh, you were finished. Well, allow me to retort." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am no one's puppet. So come on, Sheldon, let's finish this."

Gemini growled loudly and rushed Ron. They were one again trading blow for blow in a close combat battle Jet Li could be proud of.

Very soon, he managed to spot a weak spot in Gemini's stance and decided to take his chance. he feigned a kick at Gemini, but just as Gemini raised his own leg to counter Ron's, Ron's right hand struck out and with as much force as Ron was capable of, hit Gemini's right shoulder. With the villains leg raised to block a non-existing kick, he was quite off balance and stumbled back, but Ron had anticipated that and was a step ahead of him. He swiftly dodged a poorly executed blow that Gemini sent his way before the attack, then wrapped around the one-eyed villain and slammed his foot down on the rear side of Gemini's knee cap. The villain, taken completely by surprise crumbled down to the floor and raised his right arm in an attempt to defend himself, only to find out that the fall probably dislocated his shoulder.

Exhausted and fairly battered, Ron was looking for a way to swiftly end the fight. He saw Gemini hold his right arm in pain and quickly formulated a plan of attack. He threw himself at the villain, burying his knee down in Gemini's stomach. The villain - now stripped of all oxygen - shot forward, only to meet Ron's already extended fist. His head flew back towards the floor when it abruptly stopped, got pulled back to the boy's direction, then flew back again.

Ron was holding the man's Fonz like hairstyle and punching his face over and over, when he abruptly stopped and grinned widely. The grin slowly expanded and soon broke into a faint, but fairly audible chuckle. "You don't really realize it, but we're having a Mary Shelley** moment right here, right now." He said cheerfully.

Badly battered and slowly losing consciousness, Gemini only managed to mutter a "What?" underneath his nose, but unfortunately for him, Ronald heard and pulled his head by his hair so that they were just inches away from each other's faces. Ron leaned in for a whisper and said:

"Well, you're doctor Frankenstein." he said and punched Gemini square in the nose. The powerful blow coupled with the suddenness of the attack forced his head to shoot back so swiftly, that his hair ripped underneath Ronald's hold and patches of it remained in his hand, just before the villain's head hit the concrete floor and let out a loud crack. Observing his handiwork, the blond boy stood up, dusted his clothes off and stomped his foot at Gemini's metal hand. The mechanism shorted out, making sparks fly from the delicate machinery that made up the prosthetic limb and a cloud of smoke emerged from underneath.

"And I am your monster." Ron continued his thought in a sinister, yet somehow cheerful tone. He looked around the warehouse and frowned at his surroundings. For the lack of a better word, the warehouse was a mess. The chair he was once confined to was laying in the corner of the complex, no doubt damaged by one of Gemini's rogue explosives. Next to the chair, lied the remnants of a destroyed Attitudinator. Even with a brief examination, Ron could see that its state was beyond repair, with most of the circuits burned out and the rest of the components shattered to pieces.

The boy made his way back to the villain and knelt down next to him. He slapped Gemini's cheeks gently over and over. Gemini moaned and opened his eyes, but due to the pain the best he could have done was squint. _Concussion, yeah..- probably a concussion._ What he saw frightened him. Ronald Stoppable was standing above him, smiling widely like he just won the lottery. But his fear intensified when he saw Ron's wide smile suddenly turn into a scowl.

"You will seek revenge, won't you?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone. Gemini shook his head rapidly, in a pathetic attempt to save his life.

"Oh, yes you will. Here is what you are going to do…" he continued "... tell the villain community that Ronald Dean Stoppable is coming. You tell them I'm coming, and hell's coming with me, you hear? Hell's coming with me."

The villain simply nodded once. That was enough for Ron to regain his wide smile. He stood up and kicked Gemini's face, this time knocking him uncoscious.

He dusted his hands and turned towards the hole in the wall caused by Gemini's first 'explosive dart' attack. Smiling, he started walking towards the exit, humming a melody tune underneath his tone.

"Guess who's back,... back again,..."

* * *

*Cheesecake day (USA) - July 30

** Mary Shelley; author: Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus

* * *

Okay, I figured it's kinda customary to make an author's note somewhere, so here goes;

I essentially write what I would like to read. I am a really big fan of the concept of an "evil Ron" or an evil Team Possible in general. Unfortunately, this does not seem to be a very popular theme. Admittedly, there were a couple very well written stories about this topic, and I hope to continue this unofficial tradition. My intention was to maintain some suspension - hence not really mentioning the Attudinator or Gemini from the beginning, but I suppose it wasn't too hard to figure those two out if you read the summary, was it? :)

Generally, I do not tend to enjoy stories that take characters and put them out of place. This may come as a surprise to you, dear reader, considering I completely put Ron out of his place in this story. You may be thinking that 'Zorpox' is a lot more competent than he should be, but fear not, I do have an explanation for that prepared in the upcoming chapters. But I feel like I must warn you, if you are expecting to see the usual goofy, unconfident and harmless sidekick you know and love, he died in this chapter, and I do not feel like bringing him back anytime soon. But if you'd like to see an insane, calculative, sinister and overconfident blond menace, I invite you to keep reading. Well, that will be my goal, it will be up to you - dear reader - to tell me whether I succeeded or failed miserably at my task.

I welcome any criticism you may feel like dishing my way. I also know that I tend to repeat myself quite often, thus the story may feel dull, so any tips and pointers will be more than appreciated.

For your and my enjoyment, I hid two movie quotes in the story. Since this is technically a prologue, it is not very dialogue heavy. Mostly fighting and chaos this chapter, but I plan for that to change. So consider this easy mode. If you manage to guess the quotes and the movie they appeared in, you will gain a sense of accomplishment and a meaningless plus in my book.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
